


斜阳

by nff127



Series: 里风合集 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nff127/pseuds/nff127
Summary: 一个很古老，大概5年往前的文章民国大上海背景，军官Reborn×戏子风主要角色死亡个人觉得这是我自己唯一的BELOFTER里风里专用ID：逆风飞





	1. 相遇

**Author's Note:**

> 楔子  
夜，或者说，已经算得上是凌晨。  
空灵而婉转的曲调，大抵是唱的久了，原本清澈的嗓音里掺了些许嘶哑，但这并没有影响它的艺术性，依旧是足以触人心弦的旋律。  
跃动着的，并不稳定的火光，将清瘦的人影投在墙上。  
长长的袖摆中掩着金属的光泽，没有厚重的油彩和华丽的衣裙，红衣的青年却比任何一次站在台上是那个都更加专注的舞动手中的长剑。  
像是唱给什么人听的，也像是舞给什么人看的。  
但屋里，终究只有他一个人。  
洗的发白的被褥整齐的铺在床上，似是从未被使用那般不带一丝皱褶。军装，连同长靴和帽子，都被仔细的叠放在床头。一切还是应有的模样。  
在等什么人？  
在等什么人。  
“咚咚咚”屋外终于响起了叩门声。  
曲声，戛然而止。

婊子无情，戏子无意。  
“师父，婊子是什么？”稚嫩的童声，无知而纯净。  
“婊子就是回家的时候，站在彩灯下的那些女人。”温润的男音，似乎是有着良好教养的青年拢起她的长发，“但是这个词不礼貌，不能用，知道吗？”  
“哦，”女孩应了一声，又问，“那师父，戏子又是什么？”  
青年为她梳头的动作硬生生顿了一下，最终似是有些妥协的开口，“戏子，就是我们这样的人。”  
还不足十二岁的女孩，大概还是该躲在母亲怀里撒娇的年纪，但“母亲”对她来说是个陌生的词。  
从有记忆开始，便是从一个人手里转卖到另一个人手里，她要过饭，也掏过包，最后这个班主相中了在街边唱曲的她。  
一平，愿从未安宁的她一世平安。  
这算是眼前那个被她称作“师父”的青年一点美好的愿望吧。  
“好了，”青年用头绳扎紧她的麻花辫，“开始早功吧。”  
女孩的声线并没有发育完全，长期的营养不良让她看上去显得比同龄人瘦小的多，但曲调却不是有气无力的，倒是中听的嗓音。  
“丫头不错。”这是班主最常说的一句话，这个有些尖酸的男人总是会怕拍一平的头，然后嘬着烟踱回房间里吃早点。  
但今天，他绕着两人打量了几番，吐出一口浑浊的烟气，向着青年开口，“风，今晚有个大人物要来。”  
“又是谁？”风似乎并不在意对方的身份，专注的纠正一平的姿势。  
“不认识，一个上将，以后可是要在上海滩这地界扎根的。”班主被烟草熏染的暗黄粗糙的手搭在风的肩上，“咱们班子能在这站住脚，靠的是什么你该知道。”  
明确的暗示。风侧头甩开他的手，“我会准备好的，你放心。”  
一个戏班想在大上海活下去，卖艺不卖身这种漂亮话自己听着都可笑。  
班主打了个哈欠，拖沓着鞋回房填肚子。  
“一平，练马步。”确认院子里只剩他们两个人，风低语道。  
“师父，为什么不能让别人看到你教我武术啊？”一平眨着眼睛，马步倒是像模像样的。  
“别问，练好了唱起来底气足。”风蹲下身，有些宠溺的拍拍她的头，向她伸出小拇指，“师父会武术这件事是我们两个人的小秘密，行吗？”  
“嗯！”一平欢喜的勾住风的小拇指，嘴里念念有词，“拉钩上吊，一百年不许变，谁变谁是小狗。”  
“好，谁变谁是小狗。”风笑着用手在一平鼻子上刮了一下。  
乱世，舞者往往比武者能容易存活。  
或者说，当一个武者放下身段，如戏子般登台卖唱，床头卖笑，他便再也无法回首。  
厚重的油彩，水袖长裙，上挑的凤眸被勾勒出别样的妩媚。  
从什么时候起，自己变成这样了？  
从什么时候起，他连婊子的活都肯做了？  
镜子里的人显得有些陌生，牵起嘴角，表情却是麻木的苦涩。  
真是，讽刺。  
莺歌燕舞，大上海令人沉醉的夜。  
Reborn不喜欢这种场合，明明是戏班却没几个人是来听戏的，半唱半媚的戏子作态让他皱起了眉。  
“我可是听你说，今晚有名伶登台才来的。”reborn靠在椅背上，双腿交叠，手指不耐烦的敲打着桌面。  
“名伶当然是压轴的。”身为reborn老友的可乐尼洛深知他的脾气，亲自为他倒上酒，“这凤祈的贵妃醉酒，可不是随随便便都能看到的。”  
不悦的冷哼。单凭曲目就没什么好感，无非还是兼着卖笑的格调，reborn本想起身，但碍于友人的面子，最终也没有动作。  
原是一场大戏，但当灯光亮起之时，台上却只有一个人。  
选段？不对，就算是选段，也不该只有一个人，贵妃醉酒，没有掌扇的宫女怎么能算是贵妃呢？  
自改的段子？reborn勾唇，倒是有点意思。  
“海岛冰轮初转腾，见玉兔，见玉兔又早东升。”朱唇轻启，圆润的腔调，有着一副天生的好嗓子，执扇起舞，长袖悄然而落，“那冰轮离海岛，乾坤分外明，”回身，旋起衣裙，随着节拍点着步子，“皓月当空，恰便似嫦娥离月宫，奴似嫦娥离月宫。”应和着丝竹声，一双勾画着的凤眸，仿佛有些令人着魔的情意。  
本该是众人侍奉的场面，却冷清的无人回应。  
“玉石桥斜倚把栏杆靠，鸳鸯来戏水，金色鲤鱼在水面朝，啊在水面朝，”合了扇，细碎着来回踱步，“长空雁雁儿飞，雁儿飞哎呀雁儿呀，雁儿并飞腾闻奴的声音落花荫，这景色撩人欲醉不觉来到百花亭。”  
“好似嫦娥下九重，清清冷落在广寒宫，”举杯，婉转了调子，“啊，广寒宫。”  
无人进酒，自掩袖举扇，缓缓而啜，繁复的舞蹈，却是举重若轻的伶俐，自然，流畅，带着些难掩的失落。  
一代贵妃，却也有这等借酒浇愁的姿态。  
弃了遮拦，脚下带了些醉意，凤眸低垂，举杯快饮。  
Reborn挑了眉，似乎在那双眼里见了一丝……凛冽？他轻轻甩头，怎可能在一个戏子眼中见到，果真是错觉吧，但是……  
移步轻转，柔若无骨，步子似是醉态，却不见半分倾颓之意，稳稳的身段，不像是戏子该有的功夫，倒像是……习武之人？  
这想法一出，reborn自己都吃了一惊。  
杀手？  
不，的确想要他命的人数不胜数，这种手段也不是没遇到过，所以他特地详细调查过，这名伶不是近期才加入的，并无可疑之处。  
那么……为什么？  
“哐！”下意识的侧身，避开溅出的茶水，精致的茶杯落在地上摔成碎片，女孩穿着旗袍的弱小身躯径直跌倒在地面上。  
台上蓦地止了声，reborn抬眼，那双凤眸里闪过一丝错愕，随即略带愠怒的目光投向站在reborn旁边班主模样的瘦小男人。  
Reborn顺着他的目光看到那男人伸出的脚，随之响起的，是男人骂骂咧咧的句子。  
带着浓重的口音，让人一时难以分辨其中的语义，reborn懒得去想那些没什么营养又粗俗的句子，倒是女孩渐渐压抑不住的哭声让他心烦。  
干脆离开算了。Reborn放平了双腿，准备起身。  
“够了。”富有磁性但算不上低沉的男声，若不带那丝愠怒，大概会是温润的嗓音。台上的人飞身而下，把女孩扶起来护在身后，眼睛扫过班主，最后落在reborn身上，稍稍垂了眼帘，开口，“对不起先生，一平她还小，请见谅。”  
微微颔首，以一个鼻音作为回答，reborn眯起眼，面对面的距离让他能够看到对方在油彩下，并不明显的隐忍的意味。  
“小丫头不长眼，扰了爷听戏的雅兴，”班主拉着风的衣袖，将他推近reborn，“要不让凤祈给您单独来一段吧，就晚上，我们找地方？”  
闻言风不自觉的抿唇，牙齿扣在唇的内侧，被衣袖所遮掩的手握起，又很快松开，喉结上下运动，最终默许般的点头。  
“不必了。”深知reborn对这一套毫无兴趣甚至有些厌恶，可乐尼洛先一步开口，打算回绝对方的提议，“我们晚上还有别的事。”  
“不，”reborn依然维持着刚才的姿势，只是抬手示意可乐尼洛安静，他用手支着头，上下将风打量了一番，而后才吐出后半句话，“我有地方。”  
从未有过的，算是同意的答复。但reborn却并不惊讶与自己的回答，那是对未知的强者的兴趣，就像是好奇而已。


	2. 夜

微微湿润的长发被简单扎起，风已经洗去了脸上的油彩，单一件赤色长衫，白色长裤，跟屋内西式的装潢有些不搭调。  
早已不是第一次做这种事，却始终无法释怀。  
风在沙发旁边的木椅上坐了一会，门外还是没有什么动静。  
也许是先来无事，风索性起身，甩开长袖，咿咿呀呀的吊了嗓子，在空地上打了个旋，随性唱起段子。  
“大王在帐中和衣睡稳，我这里出帐外且散愁情……”  
极富穿透力的曲调，只是少了丝竹的伴奏而显得有些冷清。  
Reborn辞别了可乐尼洛，刚刚步入大门便隐约听到了婉转的调子，他并不急于上楼，悠闲的步子，令耳边的曲声渐渐清晰。  
没有念白，只是纯粹零星的唱段。  
“我一人在此自思自忖，猛听得……”  
径直推门而入，突然的打断，屋内的人立刻收了声。Reborn终于得以看清那张藏在油彩下，属于东方人清秀的面庞。  
一双凤眸，没有经过勾画，减了分妩媚，多了丝凛冽，那是内敛的，不带杀气的，强者的气息。  
不再是先前那身代表着身份的军装，reborn换了套西服，一身肃萧的漆黑，搭着明黄的衬衣和黑色的礼帽领带，简单，而散发着十足的压迫感。  
风见过很多穿西服的人，那种国内裁缝制作的西服，看上去既不时尚又很笨重。但reborn不一样，欧洲人的面孔，裁剪得当的西服突显出他男性完美的身材。  
亦如风第一次从台上望见他的感觉，不是军阀那种因权力而高傲到不可一世的神情，风在reborn眼里看到的，是纯粹无所畏惧的，强者的自信。  
“继续。”reborn反手落锁，以一种观众的姿态坐在沙发上。  
因为突然的打断，风沉默了片刻才重新找回调子，跳过被打断的部分，顺着到了最后一段唱词。  
挥起长袖，唇齿轻启。  
“劝君王饮酒听虞歌，解君愁舞婆娑。”  
Reborn在中国度过了他人生的大半时光，无论是听戏还是看戏都算的上是颇有研究，戏子在唱词时，都不会有太大的肢体舞蹈，内里他也懂，不过是气息不足罢了。  
风则不同，即使是再难以掌控的曲调，也不会因他繁复的舞步而偏离分毫，这让reborn更加确信了，眼前那看似瘦弱的躯体里，蕴含着超出自己想象的力量。  
“赢秦无道把江山破，英雄四路起干戈……”没有丝竹声的应和，只是一个人的清唱，“自古常言不欺我，成败兴亡一刹那，宽心饮酒宝帐坐。”  
一抹赤色，在算不上宽敞的房间里自如舒展。  
Reborn粗略的扫了眼屋内，在对方停止了动作后开口，“你没带剑？”  
这个问题让风愣了一下，但随即反应过来，“抱歉，那种东西不方便带进来，先生想看我舞剑？”  
“算了。”reborn起身，将礼帽扣在衣帽架上，“坐吧。”  
风的笑容连同身体瞬时僵硬起来，定定的站在原地，不太确定的反问，“现在？”  
“是，现在。”reborn背过身，从橱柜里取出一袋开了封的咖啡豆，大概是觉察到身后仍没有动作，便又指指风面前的沙发，“难道要让我请你吗？”  
风这才意识到自己曲解了对方的意思，暗暗叹气，有些自嘲的牵起唇角，他坐在沙发上，略路理了理长衫。  
一时间谁都没有开口，沉默中只有器皿相触碰，以及沸水翻滚的声音。  
风对咖啡几乎一无所知。他所见过的那些达官贵人往往喜欢附庸风雅，特别是在这种时期，西方的艺术是一种时尚。无论是否会弹奏，家里总是摆着钢琴，酒柜里摆着各种写满英文的洋酒，但是唯独咖啡这种东西，似乎并不是那么容易被国人接受。  
空气中弥漫着咖啡独有的芳香。  
深褐色近乎发黑的透亮溶液，被装在精致的白瓷杯中，蒸腾出一片水雾。  
无论在中国生活了多少年，reborn都无法改变自己对咖啡执着的钟爱。  
“尝尝看。”似乎是邀请的句子，但语气中仍听不出什么感情，reborn自顾自端起咖啡杯，源于他远方故土的味道充斥了口腔。  
“唔！”突然的声音让reborn抬眼，风正捂着嘴，凤眸紧闭着，强烈的生理反应，想要把口中的液体吐出来，又碍于情面只能艰难的咽下去，因而眉宇纠结在一起。  
Reborn意料之中的反应，但莫名的想笑。  
可惜风被那种诡异的味道弄得差点呛出眼泪，因此并没有看到reborn脸上一闪而过的浅笑。  
“怎么？”reborn平复了唇线，微微挑眉。  
“抱歉，我不是很习惯。”风放下杯子，但仍用手掩着嘴，这也让他的声音听起来有些模糊。那东西让他联想到中药，尽管它并不粘稠，但比中药在舌头上附着的能力要强得多。风不得不努力分泌唾液，舌头在口腔中不停地搅动，以此来冲刷那种他再也不想尝试第二次的味道。  
苦，而且酸涩。  
老天，风不想理解为什么欧洲人会喜欢这种东西。  
“我本来以为，”reborn抿着咖啡，似是漫不经心的语调，却稍稍抬眼，对上风的眸子，他在想象，一会将在那双眼睛里看到什么内容，“你会用练武来打发时间。”  
杀气，是的，杀气。  
Reborn敢肯定风的眼底闪过了那么一丝转瞬即逝的杀意。  
“我不明白您在说什么，先生。”风垂下眼帘，以此来躲避reborn突然锐利的目光。  
“你知道。”与风相反的，reborn丝毫不遮掩自己所散发出的，危险到致命的气息，“你知道我指的是什么，”他难得将一句话重复了三遍，“你知道，别装傻。”  
沉默，像是某种对峙。  
Reborn完全是一副旁观者的模样，他倚靠在沙发上，让自己的脸沉浸在咖啡的雾气中，只有眼睛，如刀刃般锋利的目光，无声的催促的对方。  
紧紧抿在一起的唇，在牙齿的压迫下泛起病态的白。良久，风才妥协似的打破了沉默，“还没人知道这件事，先生，没有。”  
“我很好奇，一个武学造诣颇深的戏子，”reborn终于放下咖啡杯，向前倾起上身，“我很少这么好奇。”  
“就像一个外国人能做上将一样，习武者做戏子也没什么不妥。”没有经过大脑的回答，风在说完之后才意识到自己说了些什么，随即垂眸缓和了语气，“抱歉，我无意冒犯。”  
“外国人不能做上将。”reborn并不介意的纠正道。  
“先生是中国人？”风似是有些错愕的反问。  
“随你怎么想。”reborn又靠回沙发里，抿了口咖啡。  
风礼节性的捧着咖啡杯，圆润的瓷器的触感格外能让人放松，他长舒了一口气，依旧挺直着身体，“或许我一个戏子不该跟先生谈论这种事，但是，”他抬起头，绽出一丝笑意，“谢谢。”  
“你指什么？”reborn把玩着手中的杯子，有些明知故问的嫌疑。  
“先生比我还像个中国人。”答非所问，风的眼眉自嘲的低垂。  
“我只是完成工作，”reborn突然停止了手上的动作，专注的看向风，“跟你到我这里的目的一样。”  
Reborn不算是个爱国者，也不是个军权主义者，他对国家和国籍的感念并不明确，他习惯跟着自己感兴趣的东西。他不喜欢战争，但对于一个军官来说，这是他的工作。  
就像风，厌恶，但仍来到这里。  
在这种年代国家是个敏感的词汇，人们一边诉说着自己的忠心，一边匆匆的移民国外。如果荒野里的尸骨能够开口，或许也说不出什么豪言壮语。  
风不知道这算是一种什么感情，他留在了这个他出生和成长的国家，也没有任何想要离开的意思，即使他并不喜欢，甚至厌恶自己生活的方式。  
或许就像reborn所说的，这是他的工作。  
一个戏子的工作。  
风感到口腔里又弥漫着咖啡的味道，但事实上，他并没有再尝试那种饮料。  
“你经常做这种事？”像是闲谈的语气，打断了风的思路，reborn起身为自己续了一杯咖啡。  
“上海不是人人都像先生一样需要让人费力讨好，而且，我是男人，先生。”言下之意，这不是我的本职，这种事情还是女人做的多些。风也不隐瞒什么，语气随和的像是在说一件人尽皆知的事情，“我不想去计算这种工作的次数，不会很多，但也绝不算少。”  
“有时候这是一种流行，人类就是这种怪异的生物。”透明的玻璃容器已经空了，reborn将最后一点咖啡倒进自己的杯子里，“就像是欧洲有人醉心于此，如果不幸他是位显赫的人物，军阀们就会乐于效仿。特别是年轻，没家室的类型。”我也不是什么干净的人物，只是暂时还没有兴趣。Reborn端着咖啡杯斜靠在橱柜的边缘，略微扬起的唇角无非是这样的意思。  
“呵，”有些意义不明的轻笑，风也弯起眼眉，“先生一定很有人缘。”  
“我不否认，但我的要求还是很高的。”reborn抬手将发凉的咖啡倾进口中，放下杯子，瞥向自己的床，“睡吧。”  
比起刚才，现在的天色不算早了。  
Reborn换好睡衣从隔墙后走出来的时候，风仍旧坐在沙发上。  
质地优良的深灰色睡衣，柔和了他强硬的线条，只是凭借着直觉，风没有动作，而是不太肯定的反问，“我可以理解为，我的工作取消了？”  
“差不多。”又是模棱两可的回答，reborn径直坐在床边。  
“那先生请休息吧，我告辞了。”风说着起身，还未走到大门便被叫住。  
“你的工作时间通常很短么？”明显有着其他意义的询问，reborn勾起唇，“我不想让人误解我什么，你也不想你的老板为难你，不是吗？”  
风停下了脚步，转身，对上reborn黑色的眸子，说实话，他看不懂这个男人，“所以，先生要我做什么？”  
“我刚才说了，睡吧。”reborn拍了拍自己的床，特地又加上了两个字，“一起。”  
风没有睡衣，reborn也不会为他准备，而赤色的长衫显然不适合被包裹在被子里。  
灯光比煤油灯明亮的多，而且不像煤油灯那样因气流摇曳不定，即使是在大人物家里，风也很少见到电灯。  
在明亮的灯光下被人看着脱衣服不是什么美妙的事情，好在reborn很有绅士风度的暂时转移了目光。风脱下自己的长衫，里面是一件白色的半袖短衫，龙尾似的纹身从左袖口蔓延至手腕。  
“我猜，有很多人要求你脱掉上衣。”reborn双手环在胸前，饶有兴趣的将目光移了回来。  
“你猜对了，先生。”风有些无奈的叹息，他放弃了在这个男人面前隐瞒什么的想法，在对方开口要求前主动解开短衫的扣子。  
“但是，我猜你没答应过。”十分肯定的语调，reborn的声音似乎有些愉悦。  
“你又猜对了，先生。”风赤裸着上身，将自己的衣服叠放在沙发上。  
“你的身体比你本人诚实的多，至少它从不掩饰自己习武者的身份。”意料之中的，reborn看到了风有着结实肌肉的躯体，一条深色的龙自胸口到手腕，不像平时掩在长衫下那样略显瘦弱，那是足以让男人自愧不如的身体线条。  
当然，不包括reborn。  
一想到只有自己能够看着这副景色，reborn有种莫名的欣喜。  
“还有，”reborn突然伸手捏住刚刚在床上落座的风的下颌，强迫他看着自己，“我叫reborn，不是先生。”  
Reborn，一个外语词汇。  
这是风第一次知道对方的名字，班主没有提到过，显然，那个只知道如何收敛钱财的市井小男人并不懂洋文。  
风也是一知半解的，说不出这个词的含义。  
Reborn拉动了电灯的开关，风的出神也被打断，屋内陷入一片漆黑。  
这是一张宽大的双人床，床上铺着欧洲常见的床垫，而不是中国人习惯的被褥。风躺在床的边缘，穿着长裤的腿蜷起，让自己缩成一团。  
“你想把我那半被子抢走么？”低沉的嗓音，reborn往风的方向靠了靠，“还是说，没穿上衣让你觉得很冷？”  
“不，我只是……”风欲言又止，而后舒展身体向中间靠拢，“抱歉。”  
一只手毫无预兆的揽上他的腰，由于被子的摩擦，reborn睡衣的袖子被蹭到了肘部，因而手臂的皮肤直接贴上了风光裸的腰背。怀中的人骤然僵硬了身体，他只是将对方往里揽了揽便收回手，以示自己无意冒犯。  
“睡吧。”reborn没有翻身，就这么面对着风闭上眼睛。  
长期引用咖啡让这种物质对神经的刺激作用大大减弱，reborn已经习惯在几杯咖啡后入眠，浅层的睡眠，不至于让人在睡梦中夺走他的性命。  
但是风显然没有这种习惯，一口咖啡足以让他保持清醒。武者卓群的视力已经适应了黑暗，出于不想打扰对方的想法，风也没有转身，因而在他的视线范围内只有reborn的睡颜。  
属于夜色的寂静，月光从窗外透过窗帘，将枝叶模糊的影子投在床上，在褶皱中破碎了轮廓。  
耳边只有彼此的呼吸声。  
Reborn的呼吸声极轻，恍惚间风有种那是自己呼吸声的错觉。自然的月色下，连那种压迫感都消散了些。  
从来没有人如此近距离的看过reborn的睡颜，风很久以后才知道，reborn并没有留人过夜的先例。  
第一次，风在这个人身上感到了些许特别的味道。


	3. 武者

风是个武者，或者说，曾经是个武者。  
风的作息时间并没有因为他的生活方式而改变多少，只是曾经寅时起床习武变成了咿咿呀呀的吊嗓子。  
明明知道即使抢在所有人之前起床操练几下，也不过是只有短暂的几十分钟，大概是一种渗入血液里的习惯，单凭这一点，风就无法否认自己是个武者。  
“师父。”一平从门外跑进来，手里扬着一张纸片。  
几近中午，风打了个哈欠，向着一平绽出微笑。他不介意为自己的小徒弟占用一点点补眠的时间，“怎么了？”  
“刚才外面有个人让我把这个给你。”一平把手里的纸片递给他，也打起哈欠来。  
看着已经困倦到睁不开眼睛的一平，风笑着打发她去睡回笼觉，自己则打开了那张纸。  
准确的来说那是一张名帖，中间端端正正的用花体写着一个英文词汇，右下角则是用中文书写的一个地址。  
风那一知半解的英文水平甚至分辨不出那花体书写的是哪几个字母，但那个地址他却是熟悉的。  
一个月前，风在那里留宿了一夜，  
Reborn……？  
风这才后知后觉的发现，那个地方，大概是Reborn的家。  
这几天是风难得的假期，尽管他离成角还差些名气，但一个所谓的“名伶”还是有点特殊待遇的。  
等风翻过纸片，却抿唇皱眉。  
小巧的手绘图案，画着一个冒热气的咖啡杯。  
同样还是弥漫着咖啡芳香的房间，唯一不同的就是风面前的咖啡杯旁放了牛奶和盛着方糖的小瓷碟。  
“或许你可以试试这种。”Reborn将牛奶倒入咖啡杯里，使深色的液体失去了原本的透明度。  
牛奶缓和了咖啡酸涩的口感，不知道是咖啡的浓度低还是糖有些多，这次风尝到的更多是一种甜牛奶的味道。  
Reborn保持沉默着看向他，风放下杯子，率先开口，“先生……”  
“Reborn”有些不悦的纠正。  
“呵，”风轻笑出声，改口道，“Reborn先生找我有什么事？”  
依旧是加了敬语的称呼，Reborn不喜欢这种所谓的教养，但他也没再纠正什么，径直抽出一把手枪，顺着光滑的桌面推到风的面前。  
微微眯起眼，风抬头对上Reborn的眼睛，以一种带着疑问的目光等待着对方的回答。  
“跟我比一场，”掺了丝笑意的嘴角，语气却是极认真的，Reborn用另一把明显是自我拼装的手枪顶起帽檐，“现在。”  
本来应该礼节性推辞的“不敢”两个字谦虚的字眼最终被风咽了回去，手指轻拨，将手枪原物返还，在对方开口前作出解释，“我不擅长枪械，不介意的话，我想空手迎战，可以吗？”  
第一次听到这样的答复，Reborn看着他顿了一下，随即笑容愈深的将那把枪收回远处，“你对自己的身手倒是很有自信，或者说，”他刻意加重了语气，“自负？”  
这次风毫无遮拦的一笑，“彼此彼此。”  
很久没有人向他提起过这样的要求，风几乎遗忘了自己作为一个武者的感觉，他从不表露，许久的掩饰让他有些怀念。  
宽敞的庭院里只有两个人，夕阳在地平线晕染出一种莫名肃萧的气息。  
“点到为止？”风站在Reborn对面不太远的地方，简单的活动着身体，同时不忘确认规则。  
“还没人跟我这么说过，”Reborn抬手，枪口敲在自己的肩上，“特别是赤手空拳的人。”  
“现在有了，不是吗？”毫无紧张感的笑容，风拱手做了一个请的手势。  
“那就点到为止。”Reborn说着拉开枪栓，他对自己亲手组装的爱枪和枪法很有自信，对他而言，不瞄要害即是点到为止。他退了半步，枪械对赤手空拳原本就是占了很大的上风，所以他示意对方先出手，算是让一招。  
风也没再推让，撤步抬手，拉开了架势。  
正面进攻，正如他名字一样，风的招式迅速而猛烈，Reborn挑眉，尽管对方进攻的方位并不在他的意料之中，但战斗经验丰富的身体还是准确的作出判断。侧身，抬手举枪。  
拳头顶破了空气，却没有Reborn想象的那般力道十足，反倒是有些浮。突然意识到了什么，他反手改变姿势，转攻为守。  
正如他预料的那样，拳头改变了方向，打在他没有握枪的手上。  
凤眸微挑，风也稍稍舒展了唇线。从一开始他就不认为这一拳能够打中，所以看似迅猛的拳头才在最后收了势，转而屈肘，蓄力向着正处于躲闪还击状态的Reborn腹部出拳。  
居然被接下了？  
意料之外，却又是意料之中的事。  
相视一笑，没有什么多余的语言。  
右手被对方禁锢，风侧身抬腿，夹着劲风横扫闲Reborn的腰身，后者抬枪阻挡，风适时收力，翻手后撤，脱离了对方的钳制，身形尚未稳固，连续两声枪响，瞄准他的肩膀和小腿。  
毫发无损的避开，快到让人看不清的动作，饶是Reborn早料到这两枪要放空，但还是不自觉“啧”了一声。  
子弹钻进泥土里，没有发出什么声响，Reborn躲避着风的拳脚，却不自觉皱眉。  
他扣动了两次扳机，手枪也确实发出了两声枪响，Reborn对自己的制枪技术很有信心，这支枪打出空弹的可能性微乎其微，这也正是他所疑惑的，他只看到了一发子弹留下的弹孔。  
Reborn游刃有余的侧头，避过风的一拳，并不明亮的夕阳，在他眼底反射出一道金属的光泽。  
风蓦地翻身，拉开距离。  
身体比大脑更快的做出反应，闪着金属光泽的攻击掠着Reborn的肩膀划过，稍稍迟了半步的大脑终于接受了这个事实。  
那是一枚子弹，准确的说，是刚刚从他自己的枪口里射出的子弹之一。  
Reborn像是求证般的举枪，扣动扳机，如他所想，子弹在风身后的地面上没有留下任何痕迹。  
世界上真的有人，能够徒手接下子弹么？  
比起其他的可能性，Reborn更倾向于相信风能够做到这一点。  
枪膛里还剩下四发子弹，下面，就要认真起来了。  
Reborn的动作骤然加快，黑色的身形在渐渐昏暗的旁晚留下残影。这种时候视觉往往不足以作为行动的依据，好在武者对气息敏锐的洞察力让风避开了从身后袭来的一记横扫。  
捕捉着那缕微弱的硝烟气息，第四枪再度落空，但忙于应付的风这次没能用手接下那发子弹。  
太久没有实战过，身体似乎有些迟钝，风想要随着对方同步加速，却在不经意间加重了呼吸。  
哦，看来速度还是有极限的。Reborn勾唇，就着进攻的姿势，同时举枪。  
宽大的衣袖被贯穿，留下一个焦黑的弹孔。  
风反手扬起长袖遮掩了彼此的视线，风不得不利用自己的其他感官来抢占先机。  
毕竟是现役的军人，Reborn那是久经沙场锻炼出的，惊人的反应力和反射速度，但视觉上的扰乱不可避免的给他带来了些许麻烦，因而第六枪被推迟了许久仍未击中目标。  
拳脚相接，子弹险些划伤了风的臂膀，这种威胁逼迫着身体的主人承认，他已经很久没有好好锻炼过了。  
只是一瞬的失神，枪口抵在了额头上。  
轻声叹息，风重新挂上淡然的微笑，“我输了。”  
汗水浸透了两人的碎发，傍晚透着寒意的风拂过，同样炽热的躯体没有感到半分凉意。  
很久没有，或者说，从来没有这般尽兴过。  
简单的洗去一身的汗水和疲乏，Reborn只着浴袍靠在沙发里，浓郁的咖啡在口中弥漫。  
浴室的水声渐渐停止，取而代之的是风略显无奈的声音，“请问，能先借我两件衣服吗？”  
没有回答，但风听到了Reborn起身打开衣橱的声音。  
运动系的宽松长裤被从门外递进来，甚至还有明显是崭新的内衣，“今晚，”Reborn靠在门边，“算是你能自己做主的私人时间么？”  
不是明知故问，这个问题更多的是一种暗示和邀请。  
“应该说，没有演出的这几天都是。”风并没有穿，而是将衣裤搭在臂上，隔着门回应。  
“那么，”愉悦的口吻，Reborn拉开了浴室的门，“可以吗。”  
“我想……”风赤裸着身体，没有半分遮掩的意思，温和的弯起唇线，“我无法拒绝一个陈述句，Reborn。”  
第一次，Reborn从风口中听见，不带敬语的称呼。  
半干的长发随意散在床上，风默许Reborn压在自己身上，轻柔的吻落在眼角，顺势向下，叠上风的唇。  
满面无法掩盖的错愕。  
吻对于一个戏子来说是奢望的，风亦是如此。  
风不记得有多少人曾经毫无怜悯的撕裂过这具躯体，但却清楚的记得，没有一个人像Reborn这样吻过他。  
迟钝，或者说青涩的反应，Reborn看着他错愕的神情，勾起嘴角，却没有开口。  
不同于以往那种欲望驱使下疯狂到让人流泪的肆虐，Reborn的动作是和缓的，轻咬着风的喉结，满意的听到身下人发出几乎不可闻的轻吟。  
风结实的身上有着肉眼难辨的细小伤痕，被短衫包裹的部位，利器，或是棍棒留下的陈旧伤痕，习武时不可避免的伤痛，Reborn的身上也有着同样的伤痕，但是在他的锁骨以及脖颈上，并不算久远的异样的痕迹让Reborn皱眉。  
突然粗暴的咬在胸口，风发出一声惊呼。  
“抱歉，刚才有点不爽。”完全听不出歉意的语调，Reborn放缓了力道，在自己的齿痕上落下一吻。  
短暂的沉默，风略有苦笑的开口，“我理解。”  
“不需要”Reborn俯身舔去他眼角的泪液，“我可不是在买你。”  
“我知道。”风绽出笑容，主动吻上Reborn的胸膛，“我一般不讨好他们，也没有时间。”  
“我比较喜欢‘取悦’这个词。”Reborn的唇摩挲着他的耳廓，让自己的吐息轻抚对方的皮肤。  
风轻笑出声，眯起眼睛，“如你所愿。”  
随着Reborn起身的动作，风撑起身体，自胸口开始向下舔吻，将两鬓的长发捋到耳后，用舌尖勾勒出人鱼线。  
湿润而温暖的触感，灵巧的舌头轻柔的舔弄着柱身，感觉到还有些疲软的性器渐渐扬起，风含住顶端，缓缓吞入。  
带着愉悦的叹息。  
风的口腔包裹了Reborn的性器，富有技巧的用舌挑逗，直到对方完全勃起，他才吐出口中的性器，任由银丝自嘴角垂下。  
手指上滑腻的液体带着丝凉意，Reborn感觉到风骤然收紧了肌肉，但随即又放松了身体以便自己进入。  
身下的躯体在轻缓的动作下停止了条件反射的颤栗，风环上Reborn的脖颈，还湿润的皮肤上布了一层薄汗。  
扩张似乎异常的顺利，很快便容纳下三根手指的进出。  
难得没有被撕裂般的剧痛贯穿，经过润滑的甬道被一点点展平，风牵起一个微笑示意他可以继续，将自己的脸埋进对方的颈窝，让彼此沉重的呼吸声交织在一起。  
体内的性器缓缓的推进，直到完全没入，Reborn揽住风的腰身，有节奏的律动。  
没有任何遮拦的轻吟，不带轻浮的意味，却格外让人心痒。  
并不急于加快速度，Reborn很有耐心的探索着对方的身体，反反复复的改变方向，看着风的脸颊渐渐染上情欲的绯红。  
眯起的凤眸浸着一丝迷乱的味道，蓦地触电般轻颤，头部向后仰出一道优美的曲线。  
Reborn勾唇，停止了摸索，沿着刚才的轨迹重复着动作。  
“哈……Reborn……”气息急促的语气，使得这个句子听起来有些破碎，风咬上他的耳朵，带着似是被挑起的欲望，“快一点……”  
敛着笑意的鼻音，Reborn收紧了揽在他腰上的手臂，“如你所愿。”  
同样的回应。  
深深的挺入，从未有过的快意在脑海中炸开。  
与戏词全然不一样，属于男性温润而略低沉的嗓音，却是亦如和着曲调的婉转，像是鼓励般的呻吟。  
风不自觉紧紧攀上Reborn的身体，双腿夹着他的腰身，第一次，两具身体彼此贴合在一起。  
特别的感觉，但又说不上到底是什么。  
两人默契的放弃了思考答案，热切的遵循着身体的快意。  
当高潮来临，似乎一切都模糊了轮廓，透着寒意的夜里，只有灼人的温度，从彼此的皮肤蔓延开来。  
特别的味道，大抵就像是上瘾一般吧。


	4. 栖木

“为什么不反抗？以你的身手不该如此。”  
“在一个让人死心的社会，凭一人之力能反抗什么？”  
“你可以离开，现在不是‘普天之下莫非王土’的年代。”  
“或许，我还没有死心吧。”  
真是可笑的回答。一位受人尊敬的上将和一个卖笑的戏子，彼此相拥在床上讨论如此毫无营养的问题。  
一声轻笑，风牵着唇角，一双凤眸却是低垂着敛了苦涩，说不清是在笑Reborn还是在笑自己，似乎前几日的画面依旧在脑海盘旋。  
“师父，”稚嫩的童声打断了他的思路，已经换了旗袍的一平掀开陈旧退色的帘子探进脑袋，“班主说有人点了你的霸王别姬。”  
略路应了声，风转而拿起面相笔。  
照例，名伶凤祈的登台总是被放在最后，方便有些大手笔的角色像今日这般点唱，自然，曲罢还有些什么便是可想而知的。  
何苦这般作践自己，风也说不上缘由。  
这也是风最厌恶的工作，可是今日，这被点了多次的曲目，带着些异样的感觉。  
“你疯了kora！”可乐尼洛灌下一整杯酒，斜眼瞥向靠在沙发里的Reborn，“我完全不懂你在想什么，居然专程来捧一个戏子kora？”  
“这是你推荐的名伶。”Reborn悠闲地品着自备的咖啡，一句话把对方噎了回去。  
“哈……真搞不懂你kora。”可乐尼洛反驳无能的小声嘟囔着，又灌了一口酒。  
“我一向如此。”Reborn耸耸肩，束腰的军装让他有些不自在。  
Reborn很不喜欢穿这身衣服，他十分确信人们对他的态度源自于什么，他甚至不认为脱下它们的自己会比台上的戏子们受到更多的尊重。  
这就是现在的社会，人们的脑袋里装的东西少得可怜，却还偏偏都是一副令人作呕的伪装的嘴脸。  
反倒是画着油彩的脸更加真实。  
Reborn百无聊赖的将目光从台上那个陌生的戏子身上移开，那个精瘦的班主站在台边，对上他目光时立刻挂上满面谄笑，Reborn没有心思理会他，把视线移到另一边。  
还是上次那个摔了跤的小丫头，穿着同样的旗袍，端着茶壶穿梭在人群中，偶尔被人拦住便开嗓哼唱几句。  
有些熟悉的步调，和同样熟悉的曲调。  
“你，”Reborn向她勾勾手，“过来。”  
一平怯生生的走近，这是一天中她最讨厌的时候，只有她一个人，而不是在风的保护之下。  
“你跟凤祈什么关系？”直白的问句，Reborn心里已经有了大概的答案。  
“师父教我唱曲，先生。”脆生生的嗓音，特别是最后两个字咬着重音，似乎是被叮嘱过的称呼。  
“还有呢？”Reborn放下杯子，语调平静的追问。  
无形的压迫感，一平抿着唇使劲摇头，瘦小的身体在旗袍里微微颤抖。  
“换茶。”停止了询问，Reborn又倚回沙发里。  
像是得到赦免一样，一平终于松了口气，生怕他改变主意似的一路小跑躲进幕布后。  
“来打个赌吧，”Reborn压下帽檐，灯光在脸上投下一片阴影遮挡了他的表情，鲜有的刻意强调后几个字，“可乐尼洛中将。”  
“啧，你今天犯什么病kora？”可乐尼洛不悦的回敬道，“Reborn上将？”  
“你可以当我无药可救了，”Reborn把玩着空茶杯，眼角玩味的笑意似乎印证着他的心情还不错，“跟风比一场，我就同意你的话。”  
“首先，请不要轻视我的实力，Reborn上校，其次，”可乐尼洛扬起眉，语调里带着明显的疑惑，“风是谁kora？”  
回应他的是一个有些好笑的鼻音，Reborn勾起唇，“下次推荐名伶的时候，你最好记住他的本名。”  
“……你的确无药可救了kora。”可乐尼洛甩给他一个大大的白眼，“你让我跟一个戏子比试kora？我可不会唱戏，我亲爱的上将先生，需要我叫医生么kora？”  
“我想很有必要，”Reborn若有所思的加深笑意，交叠了双腿，“万一他打断了你的腿，我也不至于少一个中将。”  
“在此之前我更想打断你的腿kora。”可乐尼洛嘴角抽搐的一口气灌下许久没人问津的冷茶。  
当灯光暗下，Reborn终于将目光移回台上，意料之中的，依旧是只有一个的演出。  
与那夜同样的唱词，不同的是风手中多了一柄长剑。  
不是在戏台上应有的，以舞蹈为主的观赏性动作，没有开刃的剑在他手中投射出足以致命的寒光。  
Reborn十分肯定那不只是表演那么简单，一招一式，都非是一朝一夕便可练成的。  
偶尔的四目相对，是同样抿着笑意的唇线。  
而一副“我就是电灯泡不用理我”的表情事实上也真的没有人搭理的可乐尼洛很想用杯子里的茶叶末糊Reborn一脸。  
或许拉尔说的对，大晚上的早回家比较靠谱。  
演出结束后可乐尼洛没来的及拒绝就被拉到了Reborn的家，他大概能想象的到自己即将能看到什么——衣衫半掩，水灵灵的好男人？  
“听着，我亲爱的上将先生kora，”可乐尼洛一字一顿的强调，“我不会唱戏，我也不想打扰你们两个做该做的事，所以，我要回家，明白么kora？”  
Reborn并没有回答的意思，正如他第一夜与风相遇时的那样，径直推开了房门。  
可乐尼洛原本打算移开的视线被一抹赤色所吸引。  
跟想象中，完全不一样的场景。  
一袭红衫，素色长裤，卸去了粉饰的脸上，天生微微挑起的凤眸使得温润中带了几分凛冽。风捧着Reborn特地准备的茶坐在沙发上，看到他身后的可乐尼洛时稍稍愣了一下，随即起身，问候似的颔首。  
“可乐尼洛中将，”Reborn将外套挂在衣架上，似是随意的介绍到，“姑且算是我的朋友。”  
难得没有反驳，可乐尼洛的目光在风身上绕了几绕，语气鲜有的不确定，“你是，凤祈kora？”  
“在下风，”风拱手算是问礼，“凤祈是艺名。”  
“我这位中将对于你的身手可是十分好奇。”Reborn双手环胸，倚着墙对向风略勾起唇。  
后者不着痕迹的打量可乐尼洛一番，凤眸微眯回以一个温和的微笑，“十分荣幸。”  
不同于上次的对决，此时天色已经完全暗了下来，庭院中亮起灯，却只是照亮了周围的一小片区域，大部分空间依然隐在黑夜里，夜色也使得空气中透了丝寒意。  
“你打算用Reborn的手枪kora？”不加掩饰的疑问句，可乐尼洛自然注意到了风手无寸铁，而周围也没有什么武器的样子，倒是Reborn一脸玩味的站在旁边。  
“在下不擅枪械，打算空手应战，还望见谅。”风拱手赔了一礼，随后手指落在自己的长衫的衣扣上。  
“咳。”Reborn一声干咳止住了风后续的动作，那件宽袍大袖的长衫的确不便于行动，因而风有个在动手前脱去上衣的习惯，不过在Reborn看来，似乎有些多此一举。  
风略显茫然的看向Reborn，随即明白了什么似的绽出一抹微笑，甩下长袖放弃了脱去长衫的念头。  
可乐尼洛本想也弃了武器赤手应战，但看见Reborn嘴角诡异的弧度不由皱了皱眉，反正狙击枪在近战时也没什么用处，索性就拿在手里以备不时之需，然后让了一步，示意对方先出手。  
风还是看了眼一旁的Reborn，对方的笑容让他心下有了个大概，转而将目光移到可乐尼洛身上。  
位在Reborn之下，一位中将。同样是换下了军装，却是与Reborn那身黑色西服截然不同的风格。方便运动的迷彩式外衣，一头利落的金色短发，绑着额带，这是一个受过正规训练的，出色的军人。  
似乎也是个不错的对手。  
狙击枪么？子弹的速度倒是比普通手枪快不少呢，不过在近战可就没有机会了。  
风并没有推让，撤步稳住身形，旋即抬腿一记侧踢。  
试探性的攻击自然被可乐尼洛挡下，但这一脚他接的也不轻松，先前的不屑立刻被认真的神情所取代，握了握拳，微微发麻的左臂已然恢复了直觉，蓝色的眸子不由眯起，多年的经验告诉他，这远不是对方的全力。  
难怪Reborn那家伙会提出这种荒唐的要求……不，这个提议一点都不荒唐。风……还真不是戏子这么简单。  
风没有给他多少反应的时间，收腿出拳，在对方接待时旋身侧踢，长衫与长辫随着他身体的动作甩开，让人一瞬间难以捉摸他的意图。  
毕竟是训练有素的军人，可乐尼洛很快就适应陌生的招数套路，不甘于被动躲闪，纯熟的运用格斗技巧准备反击。  
又是一记侧踢，可乐尼洛立刻蹲身，以身后的狙击枪横扫向风唯一用来支撑的左腿。  
得手了！可乐尼洛有些兴奋的扬起眉，抬头却正对上风挂着笑意的面容，没有意料之中那样失去平衡，风向后弯身，单手触地一个后翻稳住身形，脚下发力，没等可乐尼洛看清，一记手刀已经停在了他颈侧。  
“多有得罪了。”风手势，拱手算作赔礼。  
可乐尼洛愣了一下才回过神来，半晌才挤出一句话，“你真是凤祈kora？就刚才唱戏的那个kora？”  
风只是笑笑，没有回答。   
“在台上端着武架子唱戏，除了他，我看再找不出第二个了。”Reborn抬枪，扣动扳机。  
一颗子弹掠过可乐尼洛的金发，却没有听见命中目标该有的声音。  
“我今天晚上可是没有演出预定的。”风扬起手，指间的子弹在微弱的灯光下闪烁着金属光泽。  
表情纠结的可乐尼洛沉默了一会才挤出一句话，“我现在终于明白什么叫‘良禽择木而栖’了kora……”  
莫名被归位禽类的风笑容略微一僵，半晌才开口，“中将先生想说‘物以类聚’的话大可以直言。”  
Reborn收敛了笑容，冲着远处的佣人不知道打了个什么手势。  
“可·乐·尼·洛！”门外突然传来了一个中气十足的女声，刚才还有些纠结的可乐尼洛顿时满脸惊悚在风诧异的目光下窜向后门。  
Reborn则是满意的搭上风的肩，抬腕看了看表，“我想，差不多该休息了。”  
“乐意奉陪。”风弯了眼眉，任由对方将自己揽进怀里。  
同样寂静的夜色让风回想起了两人第一次见面的那个夜晚，不同的是这次两人彼此相拥在一起，垂眸，却不是往日平静的呼吸声。  
“你没必要忍耐什么。”大概是觉察到了什么，风修长的双腿主动缠上Reborn的腰身，“我不介意。”  
“哈……”似是夹着笑意的吐息，Reborn终于翻身，将风压在身下，“这是你说的。”  
“是，”半眯的凤眸敛着些许温和的情欲，风对上他的眼睛，侧头贴着肌肉结实的胸膛，“我想你我都没有听错什么。”  
回应他的，是一个热烈的吻。  
夜色，寒意渐渐被模糊。


	5. 前夕

动荡，大概是对于那个年代最好的形容词。  
风没有刻意去计算过自己在这里留宿的次数，但从那些佣人看到他后脸上波澜不惊的表情来看，自己似乎被当成常客了？  
“真是难得，你居然会发呆。”突然被人从身后环住，材质柔软的衬衫贴上他赤裸的后背，Reborn带着笑意将下巴搭在风的肩头，阻止了他拉起被子掩盖身体的动作，“在想什么？”  
“在想眠花宿柳的上将先生在外人眼里是什么形象。”基本属于调侃的语气，风笑着放松了身体，任由自己倚靠在对方宽阔的怀抱里。  
“招财猫，或是英雄，但我不认为会是后者。”Reborn的气息毫不吝啬的喷洒在风的脸侧，手指正如昨晚那样留恋在堪称精妙的纹身上，指尖轻点，指腹摩挲，偶尔指尖上那算是坚硬的钙质组织划过胸前敏感的区域。  
“游荡在街上的， 供他们瓜分的移动冤大头，大概就是这样吧。”称得上是自嘲的句子，但Reborn的语气轻松的似乎是在说与自己毫不相关的话题。  
有钱的是冤大头，有钱又有权的是财神爷，这大概就是这个社会的认知。  
盛世古董，乱世黄金，本质上人都是在追逐名为利益的东西罢了，所以一旦人的行为无法获得相应利益的时候，便会被认为是难以捉摸的。  
Reborn就是一个这样的人。  
应该说从第一次见到Reborn的时候开始，风就有了这样的想法。  
说是高傲也不过分，不是因为身份地位的高贵，而是身为强者，无所谓顾忌的姿态，在别人眼中，或许可以被称作是“恐怖”吧，令人望而生畏的，难以接近的气息。  
一想到自己似乎是独占了这个男人，风莫名的加深了笑意。  
Reborn的手指伸进风披散的长发里，不知道为什么，对方突然心情很好的样子。他也只是勾唇，没有深究这个问题。  
风漂亮而结实的身体上，年代久远的陈旧伤痕与新近才添上的吻痕杂乱的交织在一起，不像两人刚刚相识的时候那样，带着第三方留下的痕迹，Reborn满意的看到风浑身上下打满了自己的专属标记。  
“该说你是占有欲过剩么？”风回头，握住对方在自己身上肆意游走的手。  
“我只不过是让某些骚扰你的家伙知道你是谁的人。”Reborn说着吻上他肩颈处大片光洁的皮肤。  
还没有人能够撼动Reborn在上海的权力地位，也没人胆敢去试探他的底线。风乐得享受这种难得的清闲，那些只贪恋他身体的家伙至少懂得何种态度可以保命。  
夏日的清晨也并不凉爽，Reborn起身，拿起西服长裤，一两秒的停顿，又将长裤放回原位。  
风已经套上了白色稠裤，同色的短衫还只是敞怀挂着身上，见到他的动作，转而拉开衣橱，轻车熟路的取出那套象征地位的军装。  
在两人相处的这近一年的时间里，Reborn很少会这样突然改变决定。  
没有开口询问，风只是将军装递给对方，而后拿起自己的赤色长衫。  
上将的工作内容大概不属于可以随意询问的部分，风显然有这个自觉，当Reborn换上军装就意味，他最好出去晃悠一阵子。  
有几天没看到一平了，在假期结束前回去看看似乎也没什么不妥。这样想着的风走到墙边，伸手撕去日历最上面的那一页，总归又是新的一天。  
民国二十六年，七月，七日。  
无法阻止和改变，历史的车轮将碾过这个对于后人来说特殊的日子。  
风从来没想过这种看似安稳的状态能维持很久，哪怕只看表面都算不上太平，只是勉强修饰的光鲜亮丽罢了，这样的状态，即使明天就爆发战乱也不奇怪。  
午日，女孩蜷缩在窄小的床上，屋外日头正烈，屋内也是让人心烦的闷热，风的步子极轻，没有惊醒自己还在熟睡的小徒弟。  
风不止一次的想过让一平离开戏班，最好是能让Reborn把这孩子送到南京去，但现在的局势哪里也谈不上安全，他暂时不想给Reborn添麻烦。  
或许以后会有机会的，或许。  
今天风有种说不出的感觉，或者说是不好的预感。  
像是要发生什么，但又不知道会发生什么。  
大概Reborn也有同样的感觉，今早才会临时改变决定。  
风不打算回去打扰Reborn，那个人总是能在他希望的时候找到自己，所以在得到对方邀请之前，风会留在这个熟悉的小院里。  
屋内陷入一片寂静，这并不奇怪，因为除去熟睡的一平，屋里只有风一个人，坐在床边望着大门的方向出神。  
今天很快就会过去，很快这里又会亮起令人沉醉的灯火，这个城市一如既往的缺乏危机感。  
Reborn一言不发的坐在自己的位置，平日里的指挥部几乎没什么人。他双手环胸靠在椅背上，拉尔印象中他从下午开始就是这个姿势，面前的桌上摆着晚餐，除了咖啡之外都还保持着原样。  
坐在对面的可乐尼洛几乎是同样的姿势，只是略微垂首，使得军帽在脸上投下一片阴影，看不清他的表情。  
大概下午的消息让他们也很烦躁吧。拉尔刚刚补眠归来，把热咖啡倒进Reborn面前的空杯里，本想给可乐尼洛也添上一杯，却意外的听到了沉重的呼吸声。  
拉尔回头看向Reborn，目光相触时后者端起咖啡杯，事不关己般微微颔首，拉尔牵起嘴角，眼睛却夹了丝凛冽。  
“可乐尼洛中将！”一巴掌拍在桌上，中气十足的女声带动了杯中的咖啡都泛起水纹。  
“是！”突然被惊醒 的可乐尼洛立即起身立正站好，捎带着一个标准军礼，如果忽略他明显控制不住的哈欠，看上去还是蛮精神的。  
Reborn小口啜饮着咖啡，不能说是品，只是机械化的动作，他甚至没有感觉到苦涩的味道。两人的争吵，或是说拉尔单方面的训斥，可能还有别的什么肢体动作，总之是为过于安静的房间里添了丝生气。  
“怎么说？”Reborn终于开口，却是有些莫名其妙的句子。  
拉尔随即反应过来他在指什么，放开可乐尼洛的领子，恢复了严肃的 表情，“暂时还没有新的消息，还没法确定对方演习的目的是什么。”  
“不管是什么，只要北平不安稳，咱们这也好不了kora。”可乐尼洛揉着自己的脸，虽然他努力掩饰，但依然不能完全遮住脸上红色的指印。  
“再等等。”Reborn放下咖啡杯，瞥了眼座钟，又归于沉默。  
“你们俩先睡一会，我看着，有消息叫你们。”拉尔叹了口气，不是没有专门的负责人，不过以Reborn的个性来看，还是由他们三个亲自守候比较放心。  
像是默许般将自己的军帽扣在头上，Reborn压下帽檐，保持着刚才的姿势闭了眼睛。  
可乐尼洛似乎想说什么，但最终只是打了两个呵欠便放弃了这个想法，侧身卧进墙边的沙发里，面朝外揽住枪。  
意料之中，都是警戒的状态。拉尔不由的将视线放在Reborn身上，他们三人早在来中国之前就已经相识，算是多年的老朋友了，但即便是如此，她也从来没有见过这个男人卸下戒备的样子。  
风。  
不知道为什么，拉尔突然想起那个总是一脸温和的男人。  
风坐在戏台后面，戏班的演出依然正常进行，今天还在他的假期内，他并不会登台，但台下还是挤满了想要一睹芳容的人。他答应班主露一面，毕竟有了Reborn听戏清场的规矩后，他很少在人前露面了。  
这样说来，被占有的好像是他而不是Reborn。  
丝竹声很吵闹，但风却不希望他们停下来，那种感觉就好像是现在的生活，有些混乱和不满，但没人渴望这种平衡被打破。  
“师父，”一平打断了风的出神，“班主叫你。”  
风颔首，绽出一个微笑作为回答。  
午夜，是的，今天大概就要过去了吧。什么都没发生，似乎是这样。  
“Reborn！”门突然被打开，拉尔大概是在得到消息后第一时间跑过来的，开门声吵醒了原本就处在浅睡眠的两人。  
“如你所料，北平开战了。”  
静止一般的沉默后，Reborn披上了自己的军装，“指示？”  
“三天后召开会议。”  
Reborn眯起眼，“发消息下去，清点军备物资。”深吸了一口气，他略略抬头，看向空无一物的墙面，“我只说你们俩，做好准备。”  
民国二十六年，七月，七日。  
七七事变。


	6. 所谓战争

民国二十六年，七月二十三日  
Reborn觉得头疼，过于频繁的作战会议让他脑袋里塞满了各种莫名其妙的信息，他斜躺在自己卧室的沙发上，大脑却还在迟钝的持续着在火车上颠簸的错觉。  
Reborn想喝杯咖啡，不过那也许加剧这种糟糕的感觉，而且他的身体在抗拒哪怕任何一个动作。  
或许是累了。  
Reborn头一次把这个词用在自己身上，他突然觉得有些可笑。  
门外传来极轻的脚步声，Reborn过于疲惫的感官甚至不能分辨出那是否是自己的错觉，如果这个时候有杀手摸来，他可能真的没什么心情去应对，不过熟悉的气息告诉他，无需紧张。  
风推门而入的时候，对方正毫无戒备的闭着眼睛。  
屋内弥漫着诱人的咖啡香气，这种味道让Reborn感觉头部不断抽跳的神经终于缓和了些。  
“我以为我把自己的行踪掩藏的很好。”余光瞥见一抹红色，Reborn似是自嘲的开口。  
“那你就不该从正门进来。”风端来了咖啡杯，丝毫不掩饰自己每天都在正门附近观察他是否回来的行为。  
Reborn“呵”的轻笑一声，支起身体，接过风递来的杯子。  
几乎看不到咖啡的颜色，Reborn猜想风或许只是把杯子用咖啡湿润了一下，然后自作主张的盛满了热牛奶。但他最终没有说什么，也许风是对的，这个时候咖啡不是正确的选择。  
顺滑的液体沿着口腔下滑，Reborn放下杯子，重新倒进沙发里，但这次，他枕在了更加柔软的物体上。  
风解开Reborn领口的扣子，用手指有节奏的按压着他的太阳穴，后者枕着风的大腿，享受的闭上眼睛。  
“你就不想问我什么？”Reborn再次开口，但没有睁开眼睛。  
“你指什么？”风温和的反问。  
“你还真是不关心国家大事。”大概早猜到风回事这个反应，Reborn微微牵起唇角。  
“不在其位，不谋其政。”风淡然的回以微笑，“你或许听过这句古话，所谓国家大事，不过是肉食者谋之。”  
“可我还听过一句‘肉食者鄙，未能远谋’。”Reborn睁开眼看向风，侧脸轻吻他的手腕。  
“呵，你从哪里听来这话的？”风笑出声，低头靠近他的脸，“你这是在变相的说自己是肉食动物吗？”  
“我是不是肉食动物你还不了解么？”Reborn撑起身，咬住风颈侧的皮肤，留下一个浅浅的齿痕。  
风不可置否的一笑，贴上对方的耳廓，“我只提供夜宵，亲爱的先生，在用餐之前，你是不是该去和朋友们聊聊天？”  
“啧。”Reborn极不情愿的离开风的大腿，起身扣上自己的礼帽，但随即又摘了下来扔在沙发上，“箱子。”他背对着风吐出一个词，而后脱下了西服外套。  
沙发旁边放着一只小旅行箱，Reborn还没来得及收拾里面的东西，风打开箱子，简单的日用品下整齐的叠放着换洗衣物，在箱子的最底层，他找到了对方想要的东西。  
不知道是多少次重复这个动作，Reborn扣上了军装的皮带，拉平在箱子中压出的褶皱，这种装扮对他来说是一个信号，他不得不将自己投入到他说厌恶的工作中去。  
“你喜欢意大利吗？”Reborn将脚迈出大门的时候，突然发问。  
没来由的问题让风先是一愣，随后恢复笑容，“谁知道呢，我还没去过那里。”  
“是么……”Reborn的另一只脚也迈出了大门，只留下一句低沉的话语，“那是我的家乡。”  
这是第一次，风从Reborn口中听到关于他家乡的事。  
意大利，风只知道那是一个欧洲的国家，甚至不知道它在欧洲的哪个方位。他听人说欧洲的国家都很小，小的像是中国的一个城市。  
意大利是Reborn的家乡，他离开那里，来到了中国。  
中国是风的家乡，而他还从未踏出过这片土地。  
现在，战火已经借助着这里人们如同荒草一般干枯的灵魂蔓延在这片土地上。  
第一次，风有了想要离开这里的念头。  
Reborn直到入夜才回来，依旧是整齐的军装，看不出疲倦的脸上挂着说不出的表情。  
“Reborn，”风打破了两人间的沉默，“意大利是个什么样的地方？”  
这同样是第一次，风向Reborn询问他家乡的事。  
对方沉默了一会，牵起嘴角，“比这里小，但是容得下两个人。”  
“等这段时间过去，我想带一平去看看。”风递过浴袍，似是随意的口吻。  
“好啊，等这段时间过去。”Reborn略略颔首，走向浴室。  
风最终没有问过Reborn会议的内容，也没有问他几天下午讲了些什么，他也没有透露。  
与会者似乎并不认为上海这座城市会沦为战场，Reborn面对的，是开战后难以还击的物资和人员短缺。  
Reborn不会告诉风“这段时间”很可能没有尽头，也不会告诉风，除去战略部署，他还给了可乐尼洛准备回意大利的建议。  
被热水冲洗过的身体反倒显露出了始终被伪装的疲倦，Reborn把风环在自己臂弯里，手指留恋在他潮润的长发里。  
“某人答应我的夜宵，”Reborn伸出舌尖划过风的耳垂，“我可以品尝了吗？”  
风绽出一个微笑，凑上对方的唇，“请便。”  
像是掠夺般汲取着彼此口中的空气，Reborn看着风离开了自己的唇，大口大口呼吸着，一向凛冽的凤眸中此时有些让人失神的迷离。他甩甩头，企图甩去那种窒息的眩晕感，环紧了风的腰，打算进一步动作。  
“等等，”风却拉开他的手，翻身跨在Reborn身上，俯身靠近他的脸，“既然你累了，不如今晚就交给我吧。”  
极短暂的诧异后，Reborn默许般勾唇，反手将另一个枕头拉过来，抬起上身靠在两个枕头上，手指拂过风的长发，这个姿势更方便手沿着脖颈下滑，挑逗风的乳首。  
风任由他的手指揉捏自己敏感的区域，夹杂着明显情欲意味的呼吸尽数喷薄在Reborn肩颈处。  
自锁骨向下仔细舔吻，舌尖反复勾画着人鱼线，额前的碎发和呼出的热气扫在小腹上，酥痒的触感使得Reborn尚有疲软的性器缓缓上扬。  
风稍稍侧头，舌尖沿着柱身向上，避开顶端回到底部，舔舐吮吸着球囊，Reborn很受用的揉着风的长发，随后手指在光洁的脸颊上游走，后者则抬头回以微笑，灵巧的舌头舔弄着半勃起的性器，这才张口从顶端缓缓吞入。  
温热的口腔包裹着性器形成一种良好的刺激，风可以明显感觉到口中的器官一点点胀大，几乎挤满了他口腔的空间，顶端抵在喉口轻颤，风连忙吐出完全勃起的性器，有些狼狈的干咳几声，面颊泛起缺氧造成的红色。  
等稍微缓和了呼吸，风才又俯下身，像往常那样衔住Reborn骨节分明的手指，舔弄着让它们沾上自己口腔的温度，但他才只是含到食指的第二关节处，对方便抽出了手指。  
风有些疑惑的抬头，Reborn的手指并没有继续向下，而是收了回来，事不关己般双手交握，枕在脑后，挂着略带恶趣味的笑容看向风。  
突然明白了什么，风的动作停滞了一会，Reborn也并不出声催促，甚至没有任何动作，他只是悠闲的靠着枕头，看着风带着犹豫的眼睛。  
像是短暂的对峙，最终还是风无奈的微笑妥协，他将手伸向身后，却迟迟不肯继续，他别过头避开Reborn饶有兴趣的目光，然后整个人转过身背对向对方，这才终于下定了决心般，不自觉略压下腰，手指摸索着探向多日没有过扩张的穴口。  
Reborn不由抿唇，风的双腿打开，跨跪在自己身体两侧，腰身略有下压，使得腿间隐秘的部位完全暴露出来，那穴口微微颤动着咬住风的指尖，大概是从未有过的行为让他紧张的收缩肌肉，手指一时难以前进。  
风几乎可以感觉到Reborn炙热的犹如燃烧一般的视线，正看着自己私密的地方，而他的手指此时正努力的试图进入。风原本并不介意对方的这种行为，但现在风正极力不去想象自己在Reborn眼中是怎样一副光景，他只想要尽快完成这有些难堪的工作。可他越是心急，就越是无法移动分毫，他甚至希望Reborn不耐烦的放弃等待，用覆着茧子的手指进入自己的身体。  
Reborn这次却格外有耐心，风没有觉察到身后哪怕任何一个细微的动作。  
Reborn只是看到风暂停了手上动作，随后便是过于明显的呼吸声，他的爱人显然正在试图让自己平静下来。  
“虽然……我说了交给我……哈……”风止住了话，因为先前的努力效果很明显，收紧的穴口略有舒张并吞进了一个指节。  
“嗯？”Reborn靠在枕头上发出一个鼻音，没有多余的语言，视线依然停留在对方的动作上。  
风湿润的手指按压着穴口，小心的展平细密的褶皱，试探性的挤进第二根手指的指尖，被异物填满的不适感并不陌生，但这个异物是自己的手指，这让风有些不自然的感觉。  
Reborn看不到风的脸，却依然能从对方红的滴血的耳根猜出他一副隐忍的样子。偶尔在手指的缝隙间能够看到红嫩的内壁，手指被完全吞入，再抽出一半，随后迅速全根没入，一丝压抑着的呻吟从风唇间溢出。  
Reborn很少听到风这样压抑着的声音，风吐出一口气，身体自觉的挤入第三根手指。  
相比风发烫的皮肤，Reborn手的温度有些偏冷，风突然打了个寒颤，如同得到赦免一样扭过头。  
“转过来，”Reborn弯起手指，用第二关节刮擦着风大腿内侧的皮肤，“看着我。”  
风似乎并不意外他这个要求，略挑起眉，却还是听从Reborn的声音作出动作，手指甚至没有完全从穴口中抽出来，紧绷的肌肉牵动着身体改变姿势。  
正如Reborn所猜测的那样，总是淡然的脸此时是潮红着隐忍的样子，他满意的勾起唇角，恢复了那副玩味的表情，手指不老实的在风胸前和小腹游走。  
Reborn的目光像是一种无声的催促，风想要避开这种视线，却无法控制自己头部的动作，三根手指猛然全根没入，性器的顶端伴随着不再压抑的呻吟渗出透明的液体。手指顺畅的从穴口进入，风可以清楚的感觉到穴口不断收缩吞吐着自己的手指，想要被填满一般，风从没有对自己的身体产生如此羞耻的感觉。  
风的双腿在强烈的刺激下颤动着，他抽出手指，径直跌坐在对方身上。  
“fuck！” Reborn爆了一句粗口，突然的挤压让他几乎达到高潮。  
风听不懂一向教养良好的Reborn骂了一句什么，事实上他根本没有注意到那个单词，仿佛被撕裂一般的剧痛让他模糊了眼界。  
Reborn深吸了几口气才缓和下来，温热的液体滴落在胸腹上，他不知道那是风的汗水还是泪水，亦或是两者都有，蜷起的脚趾还有些颤抖，他安抚性的沿着对方的腿侧滑上腰间。  
“啊……还好……”风竭力让自己的声音听上去平稳些，下身的疼痛得幸于充分扩张已然消退了大半，后穴并没有真正撕裂受伤，只是发软的双腿有些使不上力气。  
“慢慢来。”简短而低沉的三个字，Reborn此时的声音在风听来耿富有蛊惑的力量。  
风的喉结上下滑动，终于借助着手臂的支撑抬起下身，尺寸异于常人的性器完全撑开了穴口的褶皱，他抬起了一点，又小心的坐回去。  
Reborn的手包裹着风的臀，极有耐心的纠正他下落的方向。  
“唔啊……”风突然呻吟出声，体内的器官狠狠擦过某一点，带动内壁和身体一阵兴奋的收缩。  
“快一点。”Reborn略带催促意味的用指腹的老茧刮擦着风的铃口，不是他心急，而是那种被内壁收缩包裹的快感让人不想再忍耐。  
“哈……”前后同时的刺激使得风扬起头，腰身富有节奏的上下律动，逐渐加快了速度，幅度也愈加增大。  
仿佛诱惑般的呻吟刺激着Reborn的神经，手指几乎陷进了风的皮肤。  
风在Reborn手掌的引导下抬高身体，而后全根没入，体内的器官深深的顶在敏感的一点上，浓稠的液体洒在Reborn小腹。  
风有些脱力的躺在Reborn身边，把头贴近他的颈窝，后者则环紧了他的腰身，使两人的身体紧贴在一起。  
等这段时间过去。  
Reborn脑海中突然冒出这句话，他将目光投向身后的黑夜，突然有些厌恶不久之后将要升起的太阳。


	7. 如果

又是这样，又是这样……  
空气中散发着血腥和人体组织腐败的，令人作呕的气味。  
不知道是不是出于生物的本能，人总是对自己同类尸体呃味道格外敏感厌恶，这是一种提醒生物危险的信号，例如天敌，疾病，或者……  
战争。  
有时候风不知道是该怨恨这个时代还是该怨恨这个社会，亦或者他没有资格去怨恨什么，比起那些只剩支离破碎的残骸，他至少还完整的站在这片土地上。  
“没有进展……么？”风觉得自己有些明知故问。  
“啧。”Reborn将只抽了一半的烟扔在地上，用脚捻灭，“谁让你来的？”  
“没人拦我。”风没有正面回答他。  
不知从什么时候开始，周围的人似乎默认了风出现在他身旁，他自己也早已注意到，或者说，早已习惯这一点。  
“别看了，回去吧。”Reborn深深的吸进混合着血腥和恶臭的空气，然后极力挤压着肺泡将这种污浊的气体从身体中驱逐出去，不过是徒劳的动作，他压下军帽的帽檐，转身对向风，抬起手似乎想要拍上风的肩，但最终只是在空中一顿便放了回去。  
属于军装一部分的手套上，沾满了斑驳的血迹，干燥发硬的污渍，以及还未干涸的冰冷黏腻的殷红，透过单薄的布料，将那种粘稠的触感从皮肤传递到麻木的大脑神经。  
有什么温暖的东西附了上来，Reborn略眯起眼，他自然知道，那是风的手算不上细腻，甚至因为老茧而显得有些粗糙，没有任何东西包裹，皮肤直接触及了他手套上还未干涸的血迹。  
Reborn想要甩开他，却被那只手握得更紧。  
“我不是那种干净到需要担心被玷污的人，从来不是。”风抬手顶起Reborn的帽檐，对上那双看不出表情的眼睛，只是浅浅弯曲唇线，称不上是微笑，却是以让Reborn柔和了目光。  
“啊，我知道。”Reborn扣住风的后脑，让两人唇齿相触。  
短暂的拥吻，风再一次将目光投向了远处，透过夕阳只能模糊的看到人体轮廓的影子，不断挖掘，掩埋。  
日复一日，周而复始。  
“援军……”风似乎想说什么，但最终归于沉默。  
“明天，我去趟南京。”Reborn脱下手套，随手仍在地上，“以现在情况，那些人也该明白之前的决定有多荒唐了。”但即使自知荒唐，那些家伙也不会承认。Reborn不无嘲讽的发出一个鼻音，并没有把后半句说出来。  
南京。  
风下意识皱起眉，“其实……”  
“委员长的意思。”Reborn打断了他的话，示意他不必多言。  
是啊，如果是那个人的意思，即使是Reborn也无法拒绝，即使是Reborn，也不能完全避免，或者说，无可避免。  
“如果……”Reborn刚开了口，风便用食指点在唇上止住了他的话，微微低垂的凤眸，带着一种说不出的复杂的申请，Reborn长叹口气，不再作声。  
沉默更像是一种默契，没有语言，彼此相拥。  
火车的轰鸣让Reborn有些厌烦，他将装有军装的手提箱放在身侧，打开了车窗，窗外的景色愈加迅速的倒退，车站几乎凝成了一个黑色的点。  
虽然跟他说过不要来送，但应该还是来了吧。  
“要我说，你们俩真不愧是一对kora。”可乐尼洛毫无意外的在车站外看到了一个熟悉的身影。  
没有回应，风并不像以往那样穿着红色的长衫，而是一身素色，可乐尼洛还是第一次看到他这副打扮，却是一副意料之中的表情。  
“你没告诉他kora？”可乐尼洛拉开军装的外套，连同帽子一同搭在肩上。  
风摇摇头，“我也没让他说，‘如果’之后的内容。”他整整自己白色的长衫，牵出一个勉强算是笑容的表情，“没必要罢了，他明白，我也是。”  
“你们俩居然都能这么平静kora？”可乐尼洛一脸不可理喻的神情，但随即也只是叹了口气，转变话题，“那个孩子……”  
“一平。”风纠正道。  
“好吧，一平，”可乐尼洛改了口，“她还好么kora？”  
风垂了眼帘，“逝者已去，也没什么好与不好的分别。”  
“你能这么想也好，”似是带着自嘲的轻笑，可乐尼洛又马上收敛了笑意，认真的挑起眼眉，“你杀人了kora？”  
“一平才10岁，他们居然……”风抿唇，不愿再多说什么。  
可乐尼洛也不想在这一问题上过多停留，原本城里就是混乱党的场景，即使死几个街头混混也不足以引起注意，对他而言，更重要的是Reborn之后的事情，“那么，拉尔应该跟你说了，‘如果’kora。”  
“啊，‘如果’的话。”风淡然的回应后便转而离去。  
明快的赤色，干净的旗袍，整齐的穿在一平身上，遮掩了身体表面杂乱的伤痕，精致的五官被描画成平日活泼的笑颜，看上去像是安静的沉睡在小小的棺木中。  
风没有为她立墓碑，战乱如今，无论是什么都早晚被踏为平地。  
这件衣服应该不会再穿了吧……不，风拍去白色长衫上的尘土，是肯定，不会再穿了，即使是如果有那样一天的话。  
完全不是如果而是必然吧，Reborn低压着帽檐，却丝毫不掩饰自己嘲讽上挑的语调，“对于一位战败的上将，委员长迎接的礼数还真是盛大。”  
“亏你还知道自己是战败。”伴随着轻蔑的鼻音，不知名的年轻男人并没有刻意放轻自己的声音。  
“呯！”超越人体反射速度的动作，一颗子弹已然掠过他的耳侧深深钉入身后的墙里。  
“我收回前言。”Reborn转动手指，早已拉开保险的手枪在指间优雅的划过一个圈，而后才从容的用枪口顶起帽檐，挑起唇角，“委员长的礼数，也不总是周全。”  
“注意你说话的语气。”另一个男人出声，话却是对着先前那人的。  
后者心有余悸的避开Reborn尖锐而带着威慑力的目光，向后退了几步。  
“那么，Reborn上将。”那人稍稍倾起上身，向他摊开手。  
Reborn倒也不在多言，重新为枪上好保险，放在那人手里。  
“谢谢合作。”他直起身，将手枪放进贴身的手提箱里，而后做了一个请的手势，“委员长等候多时了，请吧。”  
所谓的，鸿门宴么？  
“啧。”Reborn点燃了一支烟，泰然自若的走在层层包围中，渐渐背离身后仍在轰鸣的火车。


	8. 无可避免

“呼——”浑浊的烟气在窗外飘散，Reborn斜倚在椅背上，对着车窗吞吐混有烟草气息的空气，其实她并没有烟瘾，也很少会抽烟，但这些日子确实频繁了些。烟草对他来说，不过是咖啡的替代品，特别是在眼下这种，身体极度疲乏却必须提高警惕的时候。  
那些人绝对是故意的，总是用各种突发事件做理由，完全不让人睡觉，整个人的反应速度下降了一大截。  
Reborn掏出自己的手枪，从那些人手里取回来之后，弹匣里只剩了三枚子弹——是他但是剩下的数目，还好那些家伙并不知道这把枪的改造情况，没敢轻易弄坏它。  
如果弄坏了可就麻烦了。  
三发哑弹，Reborn轻笑一声，如果不是早有准备，估计刚才在车站被撂倒的就是他自己了。他拆开枪，在车站用掉了不少子弹，备用的弹匣如他所想已经空了，只剩下一开始就借由上膛而藏在枪膛里的那发子弹，最后一发子弹。  
在这种封闭的移动的火车里，足够了。  
车厢里只有他一个人，没有任何能够逃过他眼睛的死角，原本这种时候就不会有人去上海，一路上也还乐得清静。  
离到达上海站最多不过三个小时，Reborn瞥了眼手表，目光再次移向窗外。  
车厢里亮起混黄的灯光，远不是因为天色的阴沉，而是火车驶入了漆黑的隧道中。  
“咔哒。”  
Reborn条件反射绷紧了肌肉，即使被淹没在火车的噪音中，也依然没能逃过他的耳朵，那是他无比熟悉的，手枪上膛的声音。  
果然还没结束。  
Reborn放平双腿，身体处于一种随时都可以行动的警戒状态，他没有改变头部的姿势，目光却飘回车厢内。  
只要比对方快的话，Reborn对自己拔枪的速度很有信心。  
“兹兹……”车内昏黄的灯光闪烁了几下，Reborn皱起眉，即刻，车厢内陷入一片黑暗。  
哈，真是混蛋。  
突然的漆黑让Reborn的眼睛一时无法适应，视野中到处都是看不见轮廓的墨色。  
本能的，Reborn抬手举枪，凭着记忆对准门口的方向，刻意放轻呼吸，不让自己发出一丝声响。  
最后一发子弹。  
只要那个人从门口进入，无论用什么方法，破门而入也好，小心翼翼也好，在他这个曾经的专业杀手面前，无疑是白费力气。  
如果从门口进入的话——在这个移动的空间里，这是必然的。  
专业的杀手不会冒险选择在这种地方动手，孤注一掷？还是说……  
“哐当，哐当……”  
“咚。”  
混杂在火车的噪声中，一种像是什么东西踏在金属上所发出的声音。  
啧，居然能做到这种程度。  
仅仅凭借着多年实战的本能，Reborn转手将枪口对准车窗的方向，还未适应黑暗的眼睛只能隐约看到窗口的轮廓，以及，模糊到不知道是不是错觉的人影。  
可恶，完全看不清！  
Reborn活动手指，使自己握紧了枪，将枪口锁定在那个人影上，对方的动作像是镜面的，大概是戴了什么能够夜视的东西，毫无犹豫抬手举枪。  
肩臂，身体躯干，与头部见比阴影稍亮的空隙，抬腕移动枪口，迅速扣动扳机。  
“呯！”  
未经消音的枪声，在隧道里回荡出震耳的声响。  
“哐当，哐当……”  
“咚！”  
混杂着什么东西滚落的震动，在被巨大车轮碾压过的铁轨上，沾满骨骸和人体组织的碎片。  
结束了，真正意义上，结束了。  
阳光透过车窗投射进来，最后一节车厢终于离开了这有些漫长的隧道。  
仿佛什么都没有发生般，依旧是只有一个人的末节车厢。  
像是真的累了，Reborn放纵自己斜倚在靠背上，右手握着没有子弹的手枪。极度疲乏的躯体，随着火车行驶微微晃动，一如既往低压着的帽檐，遮挡了闭合的双眼。  
殷红，顺着座椅在脚下堆积成一片暗色。  
刺耳的火车轰鸣声渐渐逼近，车上多数空荡荡的，是啊，这种战乱的时候，有些出路的都赶着往外逃，又怎么会有人特意到这来。  
“没有……么？”拉尔看了眼手表，火车进站已经将近十分钟了，还没有等到他们要等的人。  
不过，这也是意料之中的事。  
“喂，风，你去哪kora？”可乐尼洛出声叫住正走向火车尾部的风，但对方只是挥手算作回应，没有停下步子。  
人总是希望躲在同类中以寻求庇护，即使明知道空荡荡的车厢多的数不清，人们也依然愿意挤在前面那些嘈杂的空间里。  
风甚至没有看一眼便径直走向最后的车厢，乘务员还没有来的及检查到后面的位置，或许他们认为没有必要也未尝可知。  
透过窗口能够看到最有一节车厢里有着熟悉的人影，就坐在靠窗的位子上，如同沉睡般低压着帽子，纯黑的西服依旧是记忆中整洁的模样，只是胸口处，多了一片刺眼的殷红。  
不再有温热，而是冰冷的皮肤。  
曾经流动的生命的液体，已经在地板上凝固。  
跟风长衫完全不同的，死亡的色彩。  
早已预料到的结果，无可避免。  
风坐在他旁边的空位上，像无数个夜晚那样依偎在他宽阔的怀抱里，抬头，吻上对方冰冷的唇。  
“欢迎回来，Reborn。”轻柔的低语，即使附在耳畔也无法传达的声音。  
“风。”肩上传来人体的温度，大概是不放心他一个人，拉尔还是跟了过来。  
虽然是意料之中，但还是有种不可思议的感觉。可乐尼洛没有发觉自己什么时候握紧了拳头，指甲陷入皮肉里刺得生疼。拉尔拉住他的手，示意他看向风。  
可乐尼洛一向认为自己不擅长安慰别人，但他总得硬着头皮开口，“我明白你的感受，不过既然Reborn已经说过如果……”  
“我想他跟你们说过什么与我无关。”平和的语调，风打断了可乐尼洛的话，起身，取下Reborn手中的枪，“我没听到就算做没有。”  
“你不是说好……”可乐尼洛刚开了个头便被拉尔拦住了。  
“风，你明白现在的状况，”拉尔试图说服他，“去意大利吧。”  
“我留下。”果断的拒绝，风已然熟练的拆下弹匣，如他所料连枪膛里都没了子弹的影子，他将目光移开，最终落在另一边窗口旁的座椅下，那里落在一枚弹壳。  
“你早就打算这么干了kora。”后知后觉的，可乐尼洛用了一个陈述句。  
“你们还有很多事可以做，我没那个必要。”风俯身，手指触及了冰冷的金属的弹壳。  
孑然一身，在哪里又有什么分别。  
“再者说，没人顶替Reborn的位置，想必你们要离开也不容易。”转身，风的手搭在Reborn肩上，向下滑落，拉起他身旁的手提箱。  
“等等，难道你想……”可乐尼洛生生止住了后面的话，一种冰冷的，强大的压迫感，就像是——  
曾经的Reborn一样。  
如果不能一起看到你所出生成长的地方，那么，至少让我守护住，你与我一起生活过的地方。  
夜晚的风，空气中混杂着挥之不去的硝烟和血腥的味道。  
褪去一袭红衫，换上束腰的绿色军装，这是Reborn的衣服，尺寸上稍稍有些出入，风将皮带向内紧了一个扣，拉平肩背的褶皱。  
“咚咚咚。”第二次，叩门声带了一点催促的意味。  
长辫盘起，扣上军帽，风站在镜前，以掌风推动房门。  
“再见的话，我想就不必了。”一如既往平静的语调，却不似当初温润的模样，象征着权力和武力的军装，穿在风的身上带出一种陌生的寒意。  
“我知道。”可乐尼洛站在门外，换了一身便装，手里拉着一个小旅行箱，显然是来作别的，没有多余的客套，只是简洁的两个字，“保重kora。”  
仅仅一瞬的沉默，风勾起旧时温润的微笑，“保重。”  
远处，模糊的炸裂声响起，平了唇线，风握紧手中，曾属于那个人的枪。  
终有一日，我将化长风绕战旗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尾声  
血腥，腐臭，硝烟，带着飞扬的尘土，浑浊而肮脏的空气。  
杂乱无章的声响，哀求和绝望的哭号完全被炮火巨大的爆破声所掩盖。  
一抹沾染着浮尘的赤色，在高处沉默的看着下方的城市。洒满血色，没有了本来面目的残骸，灰暗的眼球，在冰冷的眼眶里停止了转动，定格在望向上方的角度。  
同样没有神采的眸子，麻木的接受。  
“芳草无情……”  
干涸的咽喉，口腔里黏腻着让他恶心的触感，不是意料中的沙哑，婉转的调子在自己的耳朵里都陌生的不真实。  
独独一个人，手指扣动扳机，空空的枪膛却无法作出回应。  
“更在斜阳外。”  
同样浑浊的天际，模糊了声音。  
民国二十六年，十一月十二日，日本攻占上海，至此，松沪会战结束，上海沦陷。


End file.
